User blog:Fatcats19/Multicoloured and Multi-eyed Sentinel, Pavo
Insert Character's name here Info Multicoloured and Multi-eyed Sentinel, Pavo, is a member of the Crusaders of the Constellations. He is a handsome man who was a noble in his home dimension until he tasted conflict in a war he was recruited in to save the universe. Now, he stands to watch over the palaces of the warriors of the planets, though as of now, Pavo is Guardian of the Palace of Jupiter, on the Watchtower of Storm and Forest. Appearance Pavo appears as a well-dressed man in the mortal realm, strutting around in clothes of many colours. He wears a hat with a peacock feather on it, a turquoise long coat with inlaid gemstones, black boots and two fans by his side. The fans have poems celebrating beauty written on them. He also appears dressed in the latest fashions. In his Crusader form, he wears emerald green armour that resembles a peacock. He has wings, talons, a breastplate with a peacock's head, a helmet like a peacock's head and a train of metal feathers with gemstones of various colours inlaid in it. His two fans, being war fans, are on his belt. He has been known for transforming into an anthropomorphic peacock during battles, though he rarely does so out of fear that this form would be tarnished. Personality The Peacock is a great lover of beauty and all art. He detests anything that he calls ugly and has been known to leave a sparring match just to destroy something that does not fit his definition of beautiful catch his eye. He fusses over his looks and clothes, and can be heard bragging about his handsome appearance to his friends. As he also sees dimensional travel as an opportunity to collect pretty things and clothes, he also brags about them and even elaborates every single detail of the beautiful things he currently possesses in his home realm, boring his fellows to sleep. The Multicoloured and Multi-eyed Sentinel knows he is rich and talented, thus he looks down on those who work hard. If he is defeated in combat by such, he would be impressed enough to give them his best wishes. As much as he loves beautiful things and loathes the ugly, he has a fondness for beautiful people and even saves them. Ugly ones and plain Janes are ignored by him, though the fact that they are capable of doing good is the one thing that might interest Pavo, and hopefully show him that true beauty is on the inside. One way to make Pavo angry is to destroy beautiful things and people in front of him. Another way is to ruin his clothes or injure his face. Any villains that did such things so far ended up in a hole on a wall. Thing is, the Sentinel can be easily deceived by villains who present themselves as outwardly beautiful and angelic, but hiding hearts of devils. Such gullibility has bitten him a few times when he was a student of the Aether Realm's university. It appears that he is slowly growing out of it. Of all the Crusaders, he is rivals with Grus, for the crane views him as just a dumb man with a handsome face. If anything, Pavo would call the crane's tactics old-fashioned, pointing out his tendencies to stick to the tried and tested and that he is a boring dud who doesn't see the beauty of everything around him. Still, they count each other worthy opponents.. The other warriors such as Apus and Lyra would not bother with their feuds, letting them settle it themselves. Thing is, Apus, being a companion of Pavo, is smarter than him, explaining why the peacock would keep the bird of paradise by his side as his brains, knowing well that he is but a nice-looking fool. He also views Norma, the Angle of order as less boring and more neurotic, hoping that the architect would relax since the Sentinel sees Norma's creations as having beauty in it. And as Vulpecula knows about Pavo's past and nature, she would disguise herself as various beautiful people throughout history to play practical jokes on the man for giggles. Powers Wind beneath the Wings: Produces a blast of air from the wings Eyes of Argus - Shoot rainbow beams of light from The eye-like markings on his peacock tail. Resplendent Light Show - A display of lights that distracts opponents. Rainbow Feather - Shhots out feathers of enercy fro his tail. Category:Blog posts